star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bossk
*Zann Consortium}}Bossk (meaning "Devours His Prey" in Dosh) was a male Trandoshan bounty hunter who was the pilot of the Hound's Tooth and held the title of monarch of the Qotile system. He was not particularly fond of Chewbacca and his Human partner Han Solo. He would face them several times, and would be one of the six bounty hunters Darth Vader hired to track down and capture the Millennium Falcon. Despite the fact that Bossk loved to hunt and skin Wookiees, he would unknowingly aid in the freeing of hundreds of Wookiee slaves on the island world of Lomabu III. He was also a frequent partner and foe of both Boba Fett and Zuckuss, both fellow bounty hunters. After being repeatedly beaten by Boba Fett, Bossk would eventually boost his reputation as a bounty hunter by defeating Fett on Tatooine. Appearances *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' *''The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' *''The Clone Wars: Boba Fett: Jedi Hunter'' * * * * * * * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett 3'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars 5'' *''Star Wars 8'' *''Star Wars 9'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Trandoshans Category:Members of Krayt’s Claw Category:Slavers Category:Pilots Category:Members of the Zann Consortium Category:Males